Hey Bully
by Missannie L
Summary: ¿Qué consecuencias puede traer una relación a la que sólo se opone una persona? Un corazón roto y un futuro destrozado. AU. Todos humanos.


_Disclaimer: El mundo de Twilight junto con sus personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer, aunque quiero convencerla de que me preste a Edward por un fin de semana :)_

_Aclaración: Basado en la canción Hey Bully de Morgan Frazier, aunque puede que la historia y la canción no tengan mucha relación :/_

* * *

**Hey Bully**

**.**

**.**

**.**

–¿Por qué has hecho eso, Tanya? –preguntó con el ceño fruncido el pequeño, mirando a la niña de cabello rubio y ojos azules. Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

–Por sus ropas –aclaró con un tono algo incrédulo.

Bella se sonrojó por un momento, sin saber qué decir, estaba paralizada aunque no sabía si por la impresión o el miedo que le había provocado aquella niña que, ahora sabía, se llamaba Tanya y a eso se le añadía la presencia del niño de ojos verdes y cabello rebelde.

–¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? Haz sido descortés –le reprochó con el ceño fruncido.

–No es cierto –refutó la rubia con exasperación–. Ella no debería venir a esta escuela –masculló con fiereza–. Sólo vienen quienes tienen papás ricos o importantes, ella no tiene eso.

–El jefe de policía es importante.

Tanya bufó.

–Eres un ingenuo, Edward, ¿acaso no lo ves? Es diferente a nosotros, fíjate en sus ropas o las cosas que trae –la señaló, haciéndola sonrojar, mientras unas lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos, esperaba que ella no se diera cuenta, pero sus esfuerzos fueron nulos–. Incluso cuando reprime las ganas de llorar es patética, yo no me veo como ella.

Edward se colocó a su lado, pasándole una mano de forma tranquilizadora por su espalda.

–Tranquila –le susurró con una voz llena de ternura, antes de volver a dirigirse a Tanya–. Vete o estaré de verdad enfadado.

–¿Y tú quién eres para ayudarla?

–Su amigo –declaró, dirigiéndole una sonrisa brillante que le hizo creer que todo estaba bien, la aturdió tanto que no notó cuando Tanya se alejó con una frase despectiva tras ella, cuando se perdió de vista su sonrisa se volvió más cálida y Bella no pudo evitar devolvérsela con timidez–. Lamento si me entrometí en algo que no debía.

–E-Está bien –susurró ella, tímida.

–¿Por qué te estaba molestando Tanya?

Ella suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros.

–No sé, simplemente se me acercó, me hizo preguntas sobre mi ropa y casa…

–No debes de hacerle caso, la conozco desde hace un tiempo, he ido a su casa y es de lo más agradable.

–Cuando eres igual que ella –murmuró Bella, recordando las cosas que había dicho.

–Eso no es cierto, yo no soy como Tanya, ¿o sí? Y me habla muy bien, todos aquí la adoran.

–Pero tiene razón, no debería estar aquí –bajó la vista con tristeza–. De no ser porque mi mamá trabaja aquí y me dieron un tipo de beca no podría estudiar aquí –volvieron a llenársele los ojos de lágrimas.

–No digas eso –la interrumpió con brusquedad Edward, apretando su hombro con cariño–. Yo creo que eres estupenda y hablé en serio –le sonrió–; seamos amigos.

Bella suspiró, mordisqueando su labio inferior con inseguridad.

–Prometo que te protegeré como a un hermano.

Lo miró a los ojos, unas esmeraldas que brillaban con sinceridad y no dudó en su respuesta.

–Sí –susurró.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Diez años después**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bella miró trató de no mirarlo, a él o la nota que se encontraba doblada enfrente de ella, usó su cabello como cortina para facilitarle la tarea, aunque todavía sentía su presencia.

_No lo mires, no lo mires, no la leas, no la leas…_

Pero su determinación no duró mucho, pues la curiosidad la motivaba a saber qué diablos le había escrito, desde que habían entrado al instituto su amistad disminuyó poco a poco, hasta que ésta parecía haber sido sólo un sueño maravilloso, pero las preguntas que algunas veces le hacía su padre sobre él le hacían volver a la dura realidad.

Y ahora estaba la nota.

¿Por qué había tardado tanto en volverse a poner en contacto con ella?

Al final de la clase no pudo resistirse más, agarró la nota con rapidez junto con sus cosas antes de salir precipitadamente de ahí rumbo a su siguiente clase, sintiendo los ojos de Edward fijos en su espalda. Aunque probablemente era sólo su imaginación.

**.**

Edward trató de prestar atención a su clase, pero su mente estaba perdida en lo que Bella estaría haciendo, si había leído ya la nota o sólo la había recogido para arrojarla en el bote más cercano. A pesar del dolor agudo que sintió por imaginarla tirando la nota sin siquiera leerla tuvo que admitir que se lo merecía por ser un hijo de puta, se avergonzaba de su persona pero había decidido recuperarla.

Gruñó, pasándose una mano por su desordenada melena.

Tenía que admitir que la distancia que existía entre la chica y él era más por su culpa que otra cosa, era el típico cliché en el que el tipo caía en las redes de la popularidad, alejándolo notablemente de quien fuera su mejor amiga.

El mensaje que recibió lo sacó de sus pensamientos aunque le sacó una mueca de desagrado.

_Bebé, ¿quieres repetir lo que pasó en la fiesta de Mike?_

Apretó con fuerza el celular, tratando de no arrojarlo contra la pared, hacía unos meses atrás se había acostado con la chica más popular del instituto, la que todos querían, envidiaban o deseaban, al principio se había sentido orgulloso pero con el paso del tiempo Tanya lo había atosigado a tal extremo que lo hizo despertar de la fantasía que vivía, dándose cuenta de que lo que estaba a su alrededor no era algo que en realidad quisiera. De pronto se sentía extraño entre todos los deportistas que tenían conversaciones sobre pechos y traseros, acompañado por los coqueteos por parte de todas las porristas, que no paraban de acosarlo a tal extremo de llevarlo a sentirse asqueado.

Supo entonces que Bella ya no era su mejor amiga, que, conscientemente, la había alejado para no manchar su preciosa y efímera reputación.

Sólo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde. No podría permitir que ella se esfumara de su vida cuando el instituto terminase.

**.**

–Bella.

Ella se giró tratando de ocultar sus sentimientos bajo una máscara de fría indiferencia.

–Edward –saludó, reprimiendo el sentimiento que le provocó volver a pronunciar su nombre en voz alta después de mucho tiempo de no hacerlo, pues cuando le preguntaban sobre su persona se limitaba a encogerse de hombros o llamarlo simplemente "él".

–Estás aquí.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

–Obviamente –replicó con una frialdad que los sorprendió a ambos.

De repente Edward se sintió perdido, ¿cómo podría recuperarla si lo odiaba? Carraspeó, nervioso. Debía intentarlo aunque fuera rechazado de mil formas nada amables.

–Quiero volver a ser tu amigo –soltó, con una mirada llena de arrepentimiento y temor que ablandó el corazón de Bella, quien relajó su ceño fruncido, dándole, inconscientemente, una nueva oportunidad para que su amistad renaciera.

**.**

_¿Cómo está tu padre?_

Bella suspiró antes de escribir su respuesta con tristeza.

_Igual que siempre. No llega a casa porque todo se la recuerda._

_¿Y tú?_

Por toda respuesta le sonrío con tristeza y Edward controló el irrefrenable impulso de abrazarla con fuerza, para demostrarle que nunca volvería a dejarla sola.

_No volveré a dejarte_

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa melancólica.

_Eso espero_

Edward sacudió la cabeza, furioso porque todavía albergara ciertas dudas o temores, pero no podía culparla, le tomaría un buen tiempo volverse a ganar su confianza, aunque sabía que no tardaría en lograr tenerla de nuevo.

_Eres mi mejor amiga_

Su sonrisa se desvaneció.

_No pongas esas cosas cuando sabemos que no es verdad_

Agachó la cabeza, avergonzado, aún no había cambiado mucho su actitud hacia ella en el instituto.

_Lo lamento_

_Es comprensible que no puedas cambiar tan deprisa, Edward, pero no esperes que lo tolere más_

_¿Eso es un adiós?_

Sintió el corazón latirle con furia mientras ella escribía su respuesta al mismo tiempo que la clase finalizaba, Bella se levantó junto con sus cosas, le tendió la nota con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro.

–Adiós Edward –susurró antes de salir con la cabeza agachada.

Leyó la nota mientras el dolor en su pecho crecía.

_Definitivamente_

Apretó los puños, el dolor se volvió más grande, asfixiándolo, pero supo lo que debía hacer, al retornar su amistad con Bella había descubierto que estaba enamorado de ella, probablemente desde hacía demasiado tiempo, pero por idiota la relación nunca había avanzado al siguiente nivel, volviéndose nula.

Recogió sus cosas con prisa antes de salir en busca de la chica, por suerte sus pisadas más grandes y veloces que las de ella causaron que la alcanzara justo antes de que llegara al lugar en donde le tocaba su siguiente clase.

–Bella –jadeó al llegar a su lado. Ella se giró, sorprendida por su aparición, pues esperaba que volviera a su vida de siempre, ignorándola. Parpadeó con rapidez, para asegurarse que no se trataba de una fantasía–. No estoy dispuesto a que sea un adiós –declaró con vehemencia antes de arrastrarla al círculo protector de sus brazos y unir sus labios con los suyos en un beso ante las miradas atónitas de todos quienes los rodeaban.

Aunque no muy lejos de ahí Tanya miraba la escena con una expresión de rabia, se dio la vuelta, maldiciendo entre dientes a la castaña que siempre se había metido en su camino, ya buscaría la manera de hacerle pagar por sus descaros.

**.**

–Descansa –le susurró Edward antes de darle otro beso lleno de ternura y cariño–. Te veré mañana.

Se separó de ella, que tenía una sonrisa enamorada grabada en sus labios mientras su novio se subía a su Volvo y desaparecía de la vista.

Miró hacia el cielo, el cual iba oscureciéndose poco a poco, no le importó que las gotas de lluvia empaparan su rostro, la relajaban en cierto punto y su frialdad ayudaba a apagar su rostro sonrojado después de la sesión de besos que había compartido junto a su novio.

Su sonrisa se amplió más.

_Su novio._

Parecía casi un sueño, pero era su realidad desde hacía ya un mes. Edward había vuelto a ser el que era antes de que entraran en el Instituto y se dejara envolver por el estilo de vida de Tanya, quien, repentinamente, había dejado de molestarla, lo cual le provocaba un alivio y era en parte gracias a Edward.

–Perra –su sonrisa se congeló, volviéndose a ver a la chica que había pronunciado con desprecio esa palabra.

–Tanya –saludó, tratando de que su rostro no reflejara ninguna emoción, aunque no podía dejar de sentir una leve inquietud por el rostro sereno de la rubia, ya que sus ojos reflejaban una gran furia.

–¿Qué derecho posees para llamarme por mi nombre, perra? –cuestionó, acercándose un paso con los ojos ardiendo– ¿Cómo puedes llamarme tan tranquila por mi nombre, Isabella?

Nunca detestó tanto su nombre como cuando ella lo pronunció de esa forma, como si fuese algo sucio y asqueroso, se estremeció.

–Porque tú sabes el mío –masculló, siempre trataba de no hacerle caso cuando la molestaba, sus burlas aumentaban cuando alguien se le enfrentaba además de que tenían que pagar por el descaro de haberles faltado al respeto, por suerte Edward nunca había molestado a alguien.

Ella enarcó una ceja perfectamente depilada, con una mueca de asco.

–¿Cómo no saberlo? He tenido que lidiar contigo desde la infancia –masculló, y un recuerdo saltó en la mente de Bella, con Edward defendiéndola de Tanya, como siempre había sido, exceptuando por esos años en que su amistad parecía ser algo pasado–. De no ser por ti Edward habría sido mío. Por ti estudió en escuelas que no eran aptas para personas como nosotros –arrugó la nariz con desagrado–. Por él es que me metí en donde estamos, con la esperanza de hacerle ver de lo que se perdía por estar contigo –una diminuta sonrisa apareció efímeramente–. Pero no duró mucho –entrecerró los ojos–. Él fue mío y ya no lo es, por ti. _Isabella Swan _–pronunció su nombre de una forma curiosa, como un escupitajo y una maldición–. Pero he venido a acabar con eso. No sirve de nada hablar contigo, eres tan bruta que no entiendes cuando alguien te dice que te apartes porque eso _no es tuyo_.

Bella retrocedió, asustada. Tanya tenía un brillo maniático y asesino en su mirada, por suerte la puerta de su casa estaba entreabierta, podría encerrarse y llamar a su padre, temía por ella en condiciones normales no dudaría en enfrentarla o decirle unas cuantas verdades. Pero supo que en ese momento Tanya no estaba en sus cinco sentidos.

Dio media vuelta, dispuesta a entrar a la cocina, pero no pudo entrar bien en la cocina porque sintió como unas manos la jalaban violentamente.

–¿A dónde crees que vas sin mi permiso, perra? –alcanzó a escuchar antes de que su cabeza chocara contra algo duro y todo se volviera negro.

**.**

Edward sintió las gotas de lluvia bajar por su rostro, confundiéndose con las lágrimas que no dejaban de salir de sus ojos.

Se sentía vacío, desolado.

Siempre se había burlado de su mala suerte, agradeciéndola cuando, de niños, la hacían perder cuando jugaban. Ahora la maldecía.

Un golpe en la cabeza. Había escuchado casos así, incluso había visto películas donde se golpeaban y morían. Una forma algo extraña y torpe, siempre reían por eso. Pero no ahora, ya no tenía con quién y esa verdad tan cruel le destrozaba el corazón con cada minuto.

Aún se culpaba de ello, si no la hubiera dejado sola… si hubiera regresado después de sentir que algo no iba bien… si hubiera telefoneado…

Pero sabía que a pesar de todo no iba a poder recuperarla, ni siquiera cuando lograran capturar a Tanya, quien había desaparecido después de llamarle y balbucear unas cuantas frases en las que destacaba el _ahora podremos estar juntos_.

Dejó el ramo de fresias en donde descansaba. Alzó el rostro. Ahora no podrían explorar el mundo los dos, como un equipo. No le pediría matrimonio. Su futuro estaba hecho pedazos.

_Pronto me reuniré contigo_. Prometió antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Gracias por leer esta pequeña historia y no es mi culpa que tuviera un final de este tipo, es sólo que un día de ocio estaba escuchando la canción y ¡boom! Idea salvaje apareció._

_Si tienen alguna queja o comentario me encantaría saberlo n.n_

_¡Un beso enorme!_

_Arya Bromsson_


End file.
